Trying to believe in love again
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Tori has moved to Hollywood Arts school due to boyfriend trouble, the thing is she doesn't beleve in love but will this one special person get her to finally believe again? BORI! IF YOU ARE BADE DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Told you it would be up soon! New story! Really excited to be writing this one and there may be a sequal... :{D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

* * *

**Tori's POV: **

I'm finally moving to a new school, Hollywood Arts. It's always for a reason though mostly to do with boyfriends. And that's the reason why I'm changing schools, boyfriend troubles. My mum parked outside the school and wished me the best of luck before driving out. "Thanks for the comfort, mum." I sighed. I walked into the school to find people dancing and singing. All the lockers were decorated so I guess mine is the grey boring blank one. I walked over to it and put in the code. I grabbed hold of the turning thing and aimed to yank it open. But it wouldn't budge. I yanked and yanked and yanked and sort of kicked it. "Open up you stupid locker!" I shouted.  
"I don't think they could talk back you know," I heard a chuckle from behind me.  
"Of course they can't!" I sighed as I turned to find this really cute boy behind me smiling widely. "Let me help you with that." He laughed.  
"Thanks." Gracefully he opened the locker.  
"That's impossible! You probably have the magic touch," I smiled.  
"I don't think so. I'm Beck. What lesson do you have?"  
"Tori. Acting with Sikowitz." I said.  
"Same, I'll take you there."  
"That's really sweet." I smiled.  
"So what brought you here to the famous Hollywood Arts?"  
"Boyfriend problems," I sighed.  
"Would you mind if I ask?"  
"No not at all, first boyfriend used me. Second, cheated on me with that ICarly girl Carly, and last, well I'm not too ready to announce that yet."  
"Whenever you're ready," He opened the door for me.  
"That's very nice of you," I smiled.  
"I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna get something," He said as he walked out. I took a seat at the front of the class and waited for everyone to come back. "Hey new girl?" I heard someone call.  
"Yeah?" I smiled as I turned around to see a annoyed looking gothic girl.  
"Why are you sitting there?" She asked.  
"Because it's a seat and I wanted to sit here?" I said confused.  
"It's my seat, get out."  
"Oh, I was told we can sit anywhere,"  
"Who cares what other people tell you, I want you to listen to me."  
"There are other seats available,"  
"But I want this one, so scam!" she yelled.  
"I don't want to,"  
"Fine,"  
"Hey what's your name?"  
"Jade,"  
"I'm Tori,"  
"Didn't ask,"  
"Just putting it out there." I smirked.  
"Hey, did you just really do that?" Beck asked as he took a seat next to me.  
"Do what?"  
"Stand up to Jade West?"  
"Yeah, why? What's so awesome about that?"  
"That's Jade West! The most meanest girl ever!"  
"She's not that mean you just have to stick up for yourself,"  
"Well I think your awesome," He smiled as I felt my cheeks burn red and stared to the floor.

* * *

**Did you like the start of my new story? Tell what you like and dislike and what you want to happen, you never know i might use it...**

**See ya next time! Don't for get to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are liking the new story! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

Tori is so kind and sweet and not to mention very pretty. "So you like school so far?" I asked Tori as we began walking to the grub truck.  
"I have to admit this school is pretty awesome,"  
"That's good," I smiled.  
"Next!" Festus shouted.  
"Hey Festus, can we have-" I started.  
"Are you two dating?" He interrupted.  
"No we are not," Tori smiled as her cheeks burned red.  
"Two tacos," I smiled changing the subject.  
"Two tacos!" Festus shouted. He picked them up and handed them to us. I was about to hand him the money when I saw a hand whizz past mine and hand money to Festus.  
"Tori, take the money back."  
"What money?" She smiled mischievously.  
"I'm gonna pay you back."  
"Sure you are," she handed me the taco.  
"Let's go meet a few people," I said as I walked to the gangs table.  
"Yo Beck, who do you have here?"  
"Guys this is Tori, Tori this is Cat, Robbie and Andre."  
"And the fantastic Rex Powers!" Rex shouted. "You wanna join me and the Northridge girls this Saturday?"  
"No, I'm okay." Tori smiled as she took a seat next to Cat. "I like your hair," She said to Cat.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat screeched.  
"Nothing I just like the colour." Tori said defensively.  
"It's red velvet cupcake but it taste like hair." She laughed as she picked up a bunch of her hair and brushed Tori's face with it.  
"Hahaha thanks." Tori laughed and put Cat's hand down.  
"So Tori, how'd you get into the school?"  
"I sang," I smiled.  
"That's great," He looked at her with love in his eyes.  
"So Beck,-" Tori started. I watched as she crushed her food.  
"Your taco Tori," Robbie stated.  
"Ryder," She mumbled.  
"Ha, no Robbie not Ryder." Robbie said matter of factly.  
"No not you, Ryder." She said as she pointed at Ryder Daniels. "Beck he was the boyfriend that used me!" She said her eyes shimmering with anger.  
"Tori Vega," Ryder smiled as he approached. "Haven't seen you in while."  
"I'm glad I never saw you for a while."  
"You've never changed."  
"I have actually, much more mature and confident. And I also think love is stupid, like you." Tori smiled.

"Did I make you stop believing?"  
"Partly, mainly my previous boyfriend."  
"What did he break up with you?"  
"No,"  
"Did you break up with him?"  
"No,"  
"Then what was it?"  
"I'd rather not tell you," Tori croaked.  
"Bye," Ryder left. A lonely tear dropped down her face  
"You okay Tori?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine just bad memories." When I first saw Tori I saw the most confident strong girl. But now I see a nearly broken girl who's so close to breaking, one more broken heart she's shattered. And I can't let that happen.

* * *

**Thanks to**

**lluvyeahchick**

**ToriandBeckForever**

**babsy1234**

**Tori-lookalike**

** chapman**

**mazeygrace18**

**Starlight151**

**For reveiwing, favorite authoring/ storying/ alerting and favorite storying/ alerting**

**Hope you liked it! Reveiws are very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bori fans... Our dreams/ wishes have finally come true, Beck and Tori are about to kiss in the second promo of Tori goes platinum check it out! Hopefully it's a real Bori kiss and not an kiss when they're acting.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Victorious!**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

They're all so kind and crazy and I can't believe I made friends on my first day of school and I also can't believe RYDER goes to Hollywood Arts! It was so awkward, the tears on my face weren't visible anymore… Thank God! "Umm so Tori!" Andre asked breaking the silence.  
"Yeah?" I softly said.  
"Did you leave any umm family behind in New York?"  
"Not in New York, I'm originally from San Francisco I my dad's side live there and my mum's side are in Spain. Unfortunately though my sister goes Hollywood Arts,"  
"Oh what's her name?"  
"Toooorrriiii!" Trina whined as if on cue.  
"Yes Trina?" I asked.  
"Just checking up on my lil sis and can you lend me $10?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to buy this really cool foot massage,"  
"NO! Now go!" I said as I got up and shooed her off.  
"She's your sister?" Beck smirked.  
"Yeah."  
"Awesome," Robbie laughed.  
"I'm not gonna sit here and let you laugh about my untalented sister," I said.  
"Hey, wanna hang out with my guys and me?" Some random guy said from behind me.  
"Ummm," I looked behind.  
"I'm Sinjin," He smiled a really freaky smile.  
"And my dad's a cop," I smiled.  
"Leaving."  
"Your dada is a cop!" Cat giggled.  
"Great I'm friends with a girl who's dads a cop." Beck smiled.  
"Why you going to do something bad?" I asked.  
"Maybe." Beck laughed slyly.  
"I'll get him to arrest you," I hissed.  
"Woah, Tori I didn't mean it," He said worried.  
"I know sorry," I smiled as I felt my cheeks burn.  
"So why didn't you come here with Trina in the first place?" Robbie asked.  
"She went here and I went to Sherwood,"  
"Sherwood, pretty cool."  
"You don't know it do you?"  
"Nope,"  
"It's a really cool school,"  
"Hey," I heard someone call."  
"Hey Jade!" Cat Called.  
"Don't hey!"  
"You never told me you were friends!" I whispered to Beck.  
"Ooops forgot to mention it,"  
"Once again you are in my seat!" Jade smirked.  
"Once again I have told you there are many more." I smiled.  
"Move!"  
"You move!"  
"Don't make me move you,"  
"I'm am not gonna move an inch,"  
"Fine," She said as I felt a cold liquid being poured on my head and then some salad. I heard a few gasps.  
"You did not!" I shouted.  
"Oh but I did!" I picked up my bag and ran off. Why is life so damn crap!

* * *

**Did you like don't forget to check out the vid and don't forget to reveiw even if it's a bout the vid!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy! So i'm updating!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I watched as Tori ran off in the distance her hair wet and full of salad. "Jade!" I shouted.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"You just put your lunch on Tori's head!" Andre defended Tori.  
"She's not a table," Cat giggled.  
"That was a waste of some good lunch!" Rex laughed.  
"Shut it Rex!" I hissed. "If you carry on being like this Jade you won't have any one left," I sighed as I began to find Tori.  
"No friends? Fine with me!" Jade shouted.  
"Tori!" I heard a few sniffs and sighs from the janitors closet. I slowly walked to the cupboard and looked in to find her lying on the floor with a picture of something next to her. I knocked twice and she quickly hid the photo and stood up. I opened the door and engulfed her in a hug. "You smell of coke," I stated.  
"Yeah, thanks that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically.  
"I'm so sorry about Jade, that's how she is."  
"Eh it's ummm fine,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"No! Stupid I want to go home!"  
"I'll take you we'll ditch,"  
"Not home here, I want to go back to San Francisco."  
"Why?"  
"It's nice here, but I miss home!"  
"Hey I was in your position once, 3 years ago I moved here from Canada. I didn't fit in but I joined the same group you did Andre and the 'gang'. At that time Jade was nice, caring sweet a lot like you actually. We started dating for around 2 years broke up last year cause she changed a lot. She became mean jealous. I was on the verge of moving back to Canada then I decided to stay. To become famous to be a successful actor. So Tori, what do you want to be?"  
"I want to be a successful pop star," Tori smiled.  
"Then it's that, that you will be, sing for me Tori!"  
"What, now?"  
"Yeah in the black box."  
"What? NO!" Tori shouted. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the theatre.  
"Please! For me!" I smiled.  
"Fine," she huffed as she walked to the piano.  
"Okay go!"

_Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
now I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

My mouth dropped open. "Was it good?" She asked.  
"Are you kidding me that was fantastic!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Although I have never heard that song in my life."  
"You shouldn't have, I wrote it,"  
"No way! Tori Vega, you are the most talented girl in the school."  
"Awww, thanks !"  
"don't take him to seriously," I heard Jade say by the door.  
"Jade, what are you doing here?" Beck asked.  
"Just checking on you guys!" Jade smirked. "Anyway, Beck says that to every girl including me, so don't think you're anything special."  
"Get out Jade!" I screamed.  
"Leaving."  
"Sorry about her, again."  
"It's fine. You know you don't have to stand up for me."  
"I want to,"  
"Why?"  
"You're my friend,"

* * *

**Hope it was good taking this story slow! Thanx to the people who reveiw and favorite story and yeah so on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Just wanted to say if you have twitter or Instragram then follow me! I'm Victorious2999**

**Disclaimer: I don Not own Victorious!**

* * *

**Tori's POV: **

Oh. My. Gosh! Beck said he was my friend! I have a friend. "Really?" I smiled.  
"Really,"  
"Awww, thanks!" I smiled as I gave him a tight hug.  
"No problem, you want to hang out in my R.V today?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"Great! Now Tori Vega. I think it's time for class."  
"Already?"  
"Yep, what do you have?"  
"Ummm, I have dance."  
"I have Art,"  
"That's a shame, well I'll see you after school!" I smiled as I skipped out of the janitors closet.

**~After school at Beck's house~**

He unlocked his door to his small R.V. "Cool place,"  
"Thanks, sorry about the mess. I don't usually have visitors."  
"That's fine," I looked around the room, from his unmade bed to open closets with clothes hanging out. Then I saw a small board attached to the wall which said,

_Beck's rules:_

_Wear pants most of the time._

I lightly giggled to myself. "What's so funny?" Beck asked.  
"Your rule,"  
"It's not that bad of a rule."  
"It's funny,"  
"So Tori Vega come tell me about yourself," He patted the space next to him on the couch.  
"Ummm well my birthday is 19th of February."  
"Really? Mine is 9th of February!"  
"That's so cool," I smiled.  
"What kind of stuff do you like?"  
"I like funny stories."  
"Lucky for you I have lots of them."  
"Tell me them."  
"Well I'll tell you how I met Cat, I walked in the school and at this time she had brown hair. She walked up to me and said, Hey you look cute."

**Beck's POV:**

I watched Tori's expression. Smiling as I told her the story. "So I was like thanks! Then she said let me do your hair. So I said yes. One hour later she finished doing my hair, next thing I know is I have so many bows in my hair it's completely unbelievable! So I dyed her hair red as payback then she got super angry and I told her it was red velvet cupcakes and then she started eating her hair." I finished. Tori had a wide smile on her face.  
"That was not funny!" She laughed.  
"Hey!"  
"But! It was amusing!" She laughed. I looked in her brown eyes. I smiled at her and finally realised although we only just met hours ago. I was falling for her and I don't think I can be stopped.

* * *

**Sooooo did you like? Reveiws are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We were almost there guys! They were at least a centimetre apart soooo close! Anyway, sorry for the small chapter... **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I stared into her deep brown as I listened to her laugh she was so cute. "I know much better stories," she smiled.  
"Oh really?"  
"Really," she giggled.  
"Go ahead then tell me your 'oh so fantastic story that is way better than mine,'" He smiled flicking his her and talking in a really high voice.  
"Okay, so I was with my family for thanksgiving and I was texting my friend cause I was so bored so she wrote this really funny text but I can't remember what it was I just remember laughing really hard so then my family started gathering around me and they were all like whose the special guy and I was like no one. My grandma was like It's your boyfriend isn't it. I was like no. then she was like It is so then I said it is not so they grabbed my phone and started to read all my texts then they went through all my pictures and then they saw this really cute guy on one of my pics and then they were like he is hot! So they all started claiming him and it turns out whilst they were looking through my phone they accidently called him so he heard what my family were calling him," She finished.  
"That is a very embarrassing story," I laughed.  
"it is! We never talked again ever!"  
"Wow!"  
"I know right! What time is it?"  
"Umm,6"  
"Shoot! I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled as she began collecting her things.  
"Bye," I smiled as she gave me a hug before opening the door and walking out.

**Tori's POV: **

Beck's so nice. And sweet. And cool. He's awesome. I smiled to myself until I noticed my surroundings. My breath caught in my throat, bad unforgettable memories filled my mind I couldn't think straight. Danny was all I could think of. What happened that night is beyond sadness. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran until I got home. I didn't know what to do. I was scared, sad and I wanted to be home. Safe.

* * *

**how was it? Did you like it? stay tuned for the next chap**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So this is the last chap but there is a second one to this so look out for it! it will be out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I got home and ran up the stairs to my room. I have to let it go. I thought, as I sat on my bed. It past it's gone, I have to let it go. I held back the tears as I laid down and let sleep take over me.

**~1 month later~**

**Beck's POV:**

I took a deep breath as I approached Tori. I was gonna ask her, I have to. "Hey!" She smiled as she met me half way.  
"Hi," I sighed.  
"Why are you nervous?"  
"Ummm, I was um wondering if you wanted to go out with me like on a date?" Her smile slightly faded.  
"Oh," She said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't. I don't want to break again Beck, I wouldn't be able to take the pressure. I'm sorry." She smiled softly in a sympathetic way.  
"It's okay, never mind." I said as I walked away.  
"Watch where you're going!" I heard Jade shout. I looked up. "Beck?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" I sighed.  
"Are you okay?" The Jade who was talking was the one I fell in love with. Not the jealous type.  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not." She sighed as she hugged me. It wasn't an awkward hug, it was nice and friendly.

**Tori's POV: **

I do love Beck. But I can't afford to be hurt again. I began to walk away. "Hey Toro!" Andre called. That is weird, since when was I Toro? "Hey," I smiled.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing,"  
"Nothing?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Tell Andre what's up?"  
"Beck asked me out!" I said.  
"That's great! What are you sad about then?"  
"I said no."  
"Why?"  
"I can't afford to be hurt again Andre!"  
"You know how he is! He is your best friend,"  
"I know!"  
"But you are the only one who knows about Danny! You understand."  
"I do, you should tell him. Before it's too late." He smiled as he hugged me. "I'll see you later Tori,"  
"Kay, bye Andre." I walked out of school. I needed a break from all this stuff. I walked to my favourite park and laid on the grass. I looked at my surroundings couples everywhere! Kissing, holding hands, smiling hugging. _'Love is the only thing I can ask for.'_ I remember Danny saying this to me it went over and over in my head. Then something hit me, something changed in me right there and then. I smiled to myself as I ran back to school and straight to the head office.

**~Half hour later~**

I stood in front of the huge school crowd. "You can do this," Andre whispered next to me. I took in a deep breath as I spoke. "Hey everyone, today I'm going to sing Taylor Swift's song Love Story." I smiled.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
[ From: . ]  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I finished on the perfect note, a huge smile on my face. My smile went when I saw Jade, Beck's ex-girlfriend go up to him and kiss him. But that wasn't the saddest part, he kissed her back.  
"Forget what I just sang," I shouted. Startling the new couple. I stormed of the stage and half ran half walked to the parking lot.  
"Tori!" Beck called.  
"What?" I sniffed as I wiped my tears.  
"Who was the song for?" He asked.  
"No one," I sobbed.  
"It was for me wasn't it?" I nodded. "I'm sorry,"  
"Forget it Beck,"  
"I di-"  
"I said forget it!" I screamed.  
"Then tell me what stopped you from going out with me in the first place,"  
"My third boyfriend,"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't want to tell you,"  
"Tell me Tori!" I shouted with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"He died!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. "He was killed, here in LA!" I sobbed as I realesed myself from his grip and ran as fast as I could.

**Beck's POV:**

He died. I broke her and there is no chance she'll ever go out with me now. "Did it work?" Jade asked clueless.  
"No. It didn't," I promised I wouldn't break her. But my stupid idea did. And I was going to fix her whatever the cost.

* * *

**how'd you like it? Did any of you guess what happened to Danny? Be tuned for the next chap! Bye!**


	8. PART 2!

**I'm soooooo sorry for the VERY late update. I was moving and we had no connection so i did write it but couldn't upload it. Anyway enough of my babbling **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I sat myself in my bedroom and cried my eyes out. The radio was on and Ours was on.

_Elevator buttons in the morning air  
Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stairs,  
But right now my time is theirs._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know bout' me and you,  
and the verdix comes from those with nothing else to do,  
The jury's old but my choice is you. _

_So you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at-_

I switched of the radio I sang this song at his funeral. Does everything have to remind me of his death? "NO! Why?" I screamed. All night I cried, unfortunately I had school tomorrow and I don't know whether I'm going or not. Well, maybe I am. I have to look strong. Tears streamed down my face as my eyes began to close. "I love you," I whispered.

**~The next morning~**

I woke up and my eyes felt sore and tired. I got up as I slumped my way to my closet and picked out the first things I saw. I slipped them on and made my way to the bathroom which was preoccupied by Trina. "Hurry up Trina!" I screamed.  
"Shut up I'm putting my make up on,"  
"Do it in your own room!"  
"Fine." She huffed as she opened the door. Her mouth dropped open. "You look like-"  
"Shut up or I'll rip your hair out," I threatened as I pushed my way through the door. I shut the door firmly and locked it. Splashing water on my face kind of freshened my up but I still felt like what Trina was about to say. I put my hair up in a high bun as I brushed my teeth.  
"Are you coming with me or not Tori?" Trina shouted.  
"yeah, I'm coming." I sighed as I picked up my sun glasses and slipped them on as I ran down the stairs. I jumped in the car ignoring any of Trina's comments. "Your clothes aren't matching," Trina said as I finally gave up and listened to her. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a neon pink trousers and a yellow top that said, 'Young, Wild And Free.' top. "Oh my god I look like an animal,"  
"I heard about what happened yesterday,"  
"Don't talk about,"  
"People said you had the best voice in Hollywood arts history." She smiled. I smiled back. For a vain sister she really knows how to make someone's day. "And I think so too but after me of course."  
"Thanks any way's."  
"Anything for you lil' sis." She said as we stopped. I got out of the car and rushed to my locker. Ignoring people's stares. "Okay! I look weird! Now scurry off!" I shouted.  
"Hey Toro?" I heard someone call.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I was gonna say nice clothes."  
"Just don't, Don't even mention how I look right now cause I know I look like-" I started.  
"Tori!" I heard Cat's loud excited voice. "Isn't it a bit dull for sun glasses she said as she reached for them. I tried darting away but unfortunately I was to sleepy and too slow to react at the right time. She pulled them off and I saw her mouth drop. "your eyes are all puffy and red and you have huge eye bags and your eyes are really swollen."  
"Shhhh." I whined.  
"Can I fix you?" She asked.  
"Sure, if you want." I sighed as she dragged me away. "See ya later Andre." I half smiled.  
"Good luck Toro!"  
"Hurry up Tori." Cat squealed. As she yanked me into the janitors closet.  
"I don't have spare clothes," I whined.  
"But I do!" She shouted as she went to the back of the closet and emptied the shelf with a rack of clothes behind it.  
"Why do you have so many clothes."  
"In case of emergencies,"  
"Okay,"  
"here we go," She smiled as she handed me a short pink shirt and a white tank top. "Slip it on," She said as she turned around.  
"Okay done," I said as she turned around and reached for her bag, she took out a whole set of make-up.  
"Sit down." She giggled as she began putting eye liner and lipstick and blush.  
"Not too much make-up it makes my face itch." I moaned.  
"Stop complaining I have to make your eyes look normal." The closet was filled with 'umm's' and 'Stop moving,' and 'Be quite,' and 'All most done's.' "Okay now you are complete." She smiled as she gave me a mirror. "Well almost," She smiled as she handed me white heels. "Okay now look," She smiled.  
"Oh my God Cat thanks!" I smiled as I engulfed her in a huge hug.  
"Let's go to class now," she smiled as she dragged me out.  
"What class is it?"  
"Sikowits,"  
"Arww great." I muttered. I walked in and followed Cat to the seat next to her. I ignored everyone's gawking stare.  
"You seem pretty fixed up after what happened yesterday," Beck sighed as he sat down. I turned my head and ignored him.  
"I'm sorry Tori!"  
"You're not forgiven," I whispered.  
"Please."  
"I actually thought you liked me Beck, I was starting to really like you too, after the song I was going to tell you how much I love you and that I didn't come any sooner. But I guess Jade beat me to it."  
"But she-"  
"Save the excuses Beck,"

* * *

**Hope you liked it reveiws are welcome! If you don't get anything PM me and i will explain! :{)**


	9. PART 2 chapter 2

**The last chapter! Sorry if you guys thought the other one was the last i should have made it more clear.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori's POV: **

I sat there in silence trying to hold back my tears. Whenever I open up to someone they always have a way to get to me. In life I want to achieve something special, and no it's not to become a Worldwide super star although I would love to do that but maybe after I achieve my number 1 achievement. I want to finally find my Prince Charming. Like Miley Cyrus is engaged to Liam Hemsworth or like those Disney princesses. I want my story to end in a 'Happily Ever After' I want that so bad. To tell me children about how I found him and how it was love at first sight. I need that. I want someone to hold me in his arms. I just want to be loved. By Beck. I need him to cradle my child. I want to get married and be Tori Oliver. The bell rang and disturbed me from my deep thoughts. I picked up my books and stuffed them in my bag not caring about my usual orderly fashion of books. I walked out the class only to be pulled in to the janitors closet by some person. I started screaming. My heart started beating faster. I started trembling.

"Shhh, Tori it's me." The person said. I began to relax by the familiar voice.  
"You scared me! Why would you pull me in here? Do you have-" I was stopped mid-sentence as I felt their lips against mine. He pulled away.  
"I love you Tori." Beck said as he pulled me in for a hug.  
"You don't your just saying that." I sniffed letting the tears flow.  
"I do. I love you more than anything."  
"More than Jade?"  
"Much more."  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
"Because I was trying to catch your attention, it was supposed to make you jealous. I don't know it was Jade's idea. I was so upset then that I didn't even know what I was doing. I love you Tori. And only you."  
"I love you too," I smiled as I kissed him. "But wait that was a really stupid idea."  
"I know," He smiled as he kissed me again. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"with pleasure." I smiled.  
"And tell me more about Danny."  
"Okay, well 5 months ago we were walking back from one of our friends party it was really late.

**~Flashback~**

_I smiled brightly at my boyfriend, Danny. "I love you." I smiled as I kissed him.  
"I love you too," He smiled. We were walking through some alley which would take us to the Hollywood sign. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. These gang of boys came up to us and threatened to kill us if they didn't hand me over. "Danny," I whispered.  
"Stay calm," He whispered." I'm sorry but I'm trying to get my girlfriend back home."  
"We can take her home if you like." One guy said.  
"No,"  
"give her or you die." A different one said bring out a gun. I screamed.  
"Call 911," Danny said as he handed me his phone.  
I dialled the number and they said they'd come as soon as they can. 2 minutes later they came but as soon as they stopped the car. They shot him, Danny died right in front of my eyes. My dad pulled me away as he is a police. "Danny!" I screamed as they picked up his frail body and put him in the back of the ambulance car.  
"Come on Tori, we have to go." My dad said. I watched Danny drive away as we were put in our own car._

**~End of flashback~**

I was in tears when I finished. I think Beck was too. "I'm sorry Tori." He whispered as he hugged me.  
"It's okay because now I have you." I smiled as I kissed him.

Well guess what happened next?

We lived happily ever after, I became Tori Oliver. And 2 years later we had a beautiful baby girl called Alice Oliver. Cat and Robbie are married and she's pregnant. Which leaves Jade and Andre which they are happily engaged. So I guess we all _did_ get our happy endings.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**New stories to come! Thanks for the reveiws i appreaciate them. See you next time! Reveiews are welcome.**


End file.
